mlpshippingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Shipping Wiki:Site Rules/Chat Rules
'NOTICE:' Moderators, Administrators, and Users are ''NOT' allowed to ask users for their age. This is a violation of the Wikia TOU. Doing so will result in an immediate 2-hour ban from chat.' We are not the police. We must abide by and enforce Wikia's TOU, but we are not the Federal Investigation Bureau. Do not harass people or try to trick them into revealing any personal information. You will have your chat privileges taken away. ''' Drama '''First offense is a warning. Second offense is a warning plus a kick. Third offense is a kick or a ban, depending on the severity of the drama. Fourth offense is a ban, no questions asked. 'Addendum': '''Users who are told to take their drama off of main chat and into PM and don't are subject to an immediate one week ban. #Bashing a group/person based on what they like is not tolerated, nor is speaking ill of a group/person with the intentions to start a fight. Bronies, Pokefans, Sonic fan people, and other things '''exsist.' Deal with it.'' #We do not allow any user(s) to speak about banned person(s). #Roleplay is left up to the moderator or administrators decision, if they ask you to stop then you need to stop. #We do not allow you to discuss getting banned from other wikis or sites, sites or wikis that you have trolled, or sites or wikis that you have spammed. All issues with people on another site/wiki need to be left out of chat. #We do not allow you to post links to chats on other wikis (with the exception of community central). #We do not tolerate users harassing other(s) in main chat or in private. #We do not allow you to try and get others banned or kicked from chat. If you see a rule being broken, report it to an admin or mod via a private message. #Please do not speak of suicide in chat as it just stirs up drama, if you need help ask users in private to talk and know that there are several recourses dedicated to helping you. #We do not allow users to #We do not under any circumstances allow shipping wars of any ships, slash, etc. or ever post Cleverbot conversations. #We do not allow users to discuss, debate, or rant about any religious group/religion. #What the admin/mod says, goes. They are enforcing the rules, and it is not correct to argue with them. Spamming '''First offense is a kick and warning. Second offense is a kick or ban. Third offense is an automatic ban; you should know better than that. #We do not allow you to post more than three solid lines of text at any one time. #We do not allow any: Binary, Zalgo text, ASCII Art, or Bash. #We do not allow you to repeatedly abuse the AFK button. #Do not break the wrap on the chat window for any reason. #Do not post the same link more than 3 times in 30 minutes. #Please use TinyURL to shorten long links. #Do not over use emoticons. #We do not allow a user to speak in all/majority caps. #We do not allow users to type in alternating caps. #Users must be able to comprehend your message with minimal effort. If you can't use good grammar, why are you here? #We do not allow a user to overuse and/or spam lyrics. #Sexual talk is limited, in any form. If told to stop, it is better to stop. Continue talking about this matter will get penalties. Heavily described Sexual talk is against Terms of Use, and will be met with an immediate ban, especially if you were already asked to stop. The ban is at the discretion of the blocking mod/admin. Miscellaneous First offense is a kick and warning. Second offense is a kick and warning. Third offense is a ban. #We do not allow you to post links to: Shock, Gore, Screamers, or Pornography in chat. Encouraging people to visit those sites will earn you a punishment too. #We do not allow you to post NSFW content in chat without alerting users before hand that the content is indeed NSFW. #You alone are responsible for what is said under your account name. #We allow users to use other languages in main chat unless asked to stop. #If you have a problem with something having to do with chat, address it on the forum and not chat. Mini-Modding    'First offense is a warning.'    'Second offense is a kick and warning.'    'Third offense is a ban.' #We do not allow users to minimod (i.e. acting like/assuming the role of a mod when you are not. This is considered acting out of line). #If an admin or mod asks you to stop, you need to stop. Other Info Racism, Homophobic slurs, Sexism, and Flame baiting will be dealt with on a case by case basis and is left up to the moderator or administrators discretion. But action MUST AND WILL be taken against that user. Banning *Admins and mods reserve the right to extend bans *Ban length is subject to the rules the user broke and the severity of the offense *If you want to appeal a chat ban, go to the blocking mod/admin, ''then ''appeal to a different admin. Language speaking at chat IF YOU ARE from a country that does not speak english, YOU CAN speak your original language on the chat until an admin demands to STOP. If you continue, you'll be kicked and if you still continue after the kick, you'll receive a 1 day ban. If you haven't learned english yet, DON'T go to the chat, you'll probaly be confused and DON'T force people to speak your language, even if they know how to... LANGUAGES ALLOWED AT CHAT: *English *Spanish *Portuguese *UK (English) *Greek *If there are mods that speak one or more languages mentioned above in chat, you may do so. Important thing to know.. Offenses can lead to kicks and bans, too. We hate bans, and we want you to have the free privilege to chat. Updates may come to the offenses listed above, to determine what can lead to the consequences. The chat is supposed to be a fun place, but it can only be that way if one follows all of the rules. Mods have a life... Sometimes, you'll probaly see the chat with a few mods or maybe even NONE, that is because the mods will be away, because they also have other stuff to do in their life, not just watch the chat...if you break one of the rules while the mods are away, you can be sure that an user who saw that will come and report. Important Notice! All ban times are at an admin/mod's discretion. They have the right to shorten/lengthen/end them at said discretion. If you wish to appeal a chat ban, appeal to the blocking mod first, then to an admin. If it is an admin who blocked you, appeal to another admin after you appeal to the blocking one first. Category:Meta Category:Site Rules